I screwed up
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: I didn't know… I didn't know that would happen, I didn't think anything of it… I didn't think at all, so it's all my fault. KidXMaka story enjoy! - I wrote this story for my homework in my English class but I just changed the names x


I didn't know… I didn't know that would happen, I didn't think anything of it… I didn't think at all, so it's all my fault, we were playing around, me (Maka), Kid, The Thompson sisters (Patty and Liz) and Soul, we were playing dares… and we all dared each other to go inside the haunted, gloomy, unsettling, abandoned house, well at least we thought it was…

* * *

><p>It was a cold and dark night, we were messing and running around and then I suggested that we played dares.<p>

"Come on lets play dares" I nagged.

"Okay" Patty jumped up and down in excitement.

"Cool, Kid you're up first" I laughed and pointed at Kid.

"Okay what's my dare?" Kid shrugged.

"You have to…" I said looking around, my eyes came across an abandoned dark ghostly house "You have to stay in that house over night" I pointed towards the abandoned house and watched Kid's smile fade.

There was fear in his eyes, he started shaking, he was terrified of the building.

"N-no, no way!" Kid shook his head trying to remain cool "There is no way I'm staying in that house it's not even symmetrical!"

"Oh come on!" Soul moaned "Or is it just because you're scared!"

"We'll all go in" I shrugged.

"Fine by me" Soul said walking to the abandoned house.

We walked in looking around. We thought it would be all dirty and dusty but… it wasn't there were fresh flowers in vases and there were lit candles and a fire flickering around in the fireplace. There was no doubt about it… someone lived here this place wasn't abandoned.

"We should leave" Liz said frightened slowly backing towards the door.

Suddenly the doors and windows slammed shut, we ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Why you close the door!" I yelled at Kid.

"I didn't touch it!"

I continued pulling on the door but it still wouldn't move.

"The doors only open inwards" A voice said from behind us.

"Okay Patty stop messing around" Liz trembled hiding behind Soul.

"That wasn't me" Patty said shaking her head in shock pointing towards the stair case.

A very nervous boy with pink uneven hair, some of it was short and some of it was long, he wore a long black tunic and in his hand he held a demon sword.

"Please don't be scared I don't know how to deal with people"

"Huh…?" Me and Kid said confused.

"Anyway we need to get out of here, can you help us?" Liz asked "and what's your name?"

"My… my name is… is… is Crona" Crona hesitated "And you can't get out, the doors only open one way, inwards"

"Hey would you quit saying that!" Liz snapped.

"Hey sis, is it just me or does that look like a boy or a girl cause I really can't tell" Patty smiled.

Liz starred blankly at her.

"Patty I don't think that's the key issue right now" Soul snapped.

"I can't deal with this many people" Crona panicked sitting in the shadows clutching his knees to his chest.

We thought he was a freak, or he had some kind of OCD like Kid with his everything must be perfectly symmetrical.

Soul and Liz ran to the door and tried opening it again but it wouldn't budge.

"Stop it! I've already told you" Crona stuttered "The doors only open in-"

I punched Crona in the face putting him off his words, my punch was so powerful that it sent Crona flying in the wall behind him.

I stood in front of Crona panting with my hand still clenched into the shape of a fist "Say that one more time and I swear to god!"

I looked down at my fist, and then at Crona's face and then I noticed, Black blood…?

He wasn't human but yet he wasn't immortal.

I looked back down at my hands and trembled in fear "What… what is he?"

"Maka!" Soul yelled in panic "Look!" Soul pointed over to Crona who was standing back up regaining his strength.

Crona tightened his grip around the demon sword "Ragnarok, scream resonance" Crona said as he swung the demon sword up over his head slicing through the air and swung it down to the ground.

The demon sword let off a loud high pitch scream.

"What the…" I stuttered for words as the force of the scream was sending me backwards.

The scream got louder and the vibrations threw me back across the room.

"Maka!" Kid cried.

I hit the wall and fell to the ground, I broke my leg in several places, and I was in pain I couldn't move.

Kid and Soul ran over to me and sat down by my side.

"Aaaaaa!" I yelped in pain.

"Maka are you ok!" Soul asked in panic.

I couldn't reply, I just continued screaming.

"You'll pay for that!" Kid yelled "No one hurts my friend and gets away with it!"

Kid continued to walk towards Crona yelling at him.

Crona started to panic "Stay away from me!"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you so nervous all the time it's pathetic!" Kid clenched his fist tighter causing his nails to dig into his hands making them bleed.

"Go away!" Crona screamed starting to go out of his head swinging the demon sword all over the place.

I was still laying up against the wall watching everything thing, I knew what was going to happen and I couldn't let it.

Crona walked towards Kid slowly making him back away, Crona pointed the demon sword towards his chest.

I slowly rose up from the ground, Crona lifted the demon sword up behind his head, and swung his arm down, and with my broken leg I ran to Kid and pushed him out of the way.

I felt cold, numb I couldn't focus on anything around me.

"MAKA!" Liz yelled with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Kid lifted his head up off the ground and turned round to see me with the demon sword plunged into my chest.

"Maka…" Kid hesitated in shock.

My eyelids weighed a ton but I managed to keep them open.

I could feel the edges of the blade slowly pressing up against the inside of my skin as the sword was being pulled out of my body.

The rest of the gang just stood there, watching in shock as I fell to the floor my eyelids slowly started to close and everything was black, I could hear Liz and Patty screaming in the distance but the screaming got quieter and quieter by the second until I couldn't hear it anymore, and then I realized.

I screwed up…


End file.
